A jealous queen
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It is still unknown to everyone that The Lady Catrina is troll. She is planning to get the throne for herself by removing Arthur, but will she succeed? Inspired by the 'Hansel and Gretel'-fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**Okay, so I've become a part of a new writing group on Facebook. In this group they each month choose a classic fairy tale and then rewrites it in a twisted way. My way of doing it it through fanfiction. This time it was the known 'Hansel and Getel' tale, and at once it struck me that it was perfect for a 'Merlin' story. So yeah, it was supposed to be done today (31.08), but I'm not entirely finished. Because of that I've decided to divide it into 3 chapters, publishing the first chapter today.

I hope you'll like the story -and please leave a review with your thoughts - okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:a  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A jealous queen - Chapter 1**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the mighty kingdom of Camelot, there ruled a king named Uther. He was a strong and fierce leader, and was both respected and feared by the realm's inhabitants. That was until he one day fell in love, and married his childhood friend: the Lady Catrina. Uther had one son from his previous marriage, a brave and good-hearted boy. His name was Arthur and already in his young age he was looked up to and loved by everyone – everyone except his stepmother.

The queen did a good job of hiding it, but the Lady Catrina was not who she seemed to be. The truth was that she was a troll, a being so filled with greed that she, when coming across a weak and wounded Lady Catrina, had taken her place, plotting to get the power and wealth. From the moment she had set eyes on the king she had felt nothing but desire for his position and she'd soon cast a spell on him, making him fall in love with her, making her his queen. But that was not enough. No, the troll had gotten a taste of power and could do nothing but hunger for more of it. Bound by her spell, Uther was under her absolute command, making it easy for her to remove him in the future. Only, the problem wasn't Uther, but his son: Arthur. The queen was well aware of the place the boy had in the people's hearts, and she knew that she might not be able to control him as she controlled his father. It would be for the best if the crown prince would just disappear… It was with this plan in mind that the Lady Catrina sat down with her husband after supper.

"Dearest?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm afraid I have to talk to you about something…"

The king lifted his head, a worried expression on his face. "What is it, love, tell me what's bothering you."

"It-it's not my place to say so, but, but…" The queen buried her face in a handkerchief, clearly overwhelmed by her emotions. Uther rushed to his feet and hurried over to hold around her shoulders.

"Catrina! My love! What is it? Tell me"

"Oh, I couldn't." she buried her face deeper in the piece of fabric and blew her nose. A short while later she lifted her head again and said with a grim voice: "It's Arthur…"

"Arthur?" The king narrowed his brows thoughtfully. "What about him? Is he in any kind of trouble?"

"I fear he's the source of the trouble." She let out a quiet sob. "I fear he's putting Camelot at great risk." The Lady Catrina spoke to Uther between sobs and soon she'd painted a picture that the king couldn't mistake.

"He's involved with a sorcerer!?" The king looked into the air in disbelief. Could it be that his son, despite all the morality speeches he'd been given in his childhood, had fallen in the hands of a practitioner of magic?

"I know how you must feel, my dear. It was a shocking blow to me too. Who would have thought that our honest and brave warrior could ever leave our true path?" Her hands gripped around his and she gave them a soft squeeze. "Who knows what this will lead to…"

Outside the door, a brown haired boy let out a horrified gasp. To think that the queen was pinning Arthur! The boy shook his head, gathering his thoughts and hurried down the hall and down to his room in the basement. Tumbling inside, he almost ran over an old man with white hair.

"Merlin, whatever is the matter? Are you in any kind of danger?"

"No, not I, but Arthur is. Oh, Gaius, the queen is planning to do something to him!"

"The Lady Catrina? No, don't be absurd, boy. "

"I heard what I heard, Gaius. She was telling lies, convincing the king of Arthur's alliance with a sorcerer." Merlin said, earning an ironic glance from his caretaker. The boy smiled at this, but it was with worry in his mind that he went to bed.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**Okay, so it's been a long time since I posted the previous one - I'm sorry about that.  
So yeah, I'd planned for the story to have 3 parts, but after writing today I decided to make it into five parts.  
Oh, and don't worry, it won't be a long wait between the chapters. From now on I'll focus on just this story until it's done - okay?

Anyway, as usual I looove getting reviews with your thoughts and opinions - so be sure to send me one, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A jealous queen - Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning on entering the crown prince's room, Merlin found his master already out of bed. This was something quite unusual and Merlin could not help but feel a bit worried.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin. I was wondering if you were going to show up at all."

"You're up?"

"Yes, I am…" The blonde sent his man servant an uncertain glance before adding: "Not that's it's thanks to your help."

"You're up…"

"What's wrong with you? No, never mind, go get the horses ready – We're going out."

"We are?" The servant blinked. "Where are we going?"

"No need for you to know." Suddenly Arthur sent a shirt flying through the air, landing on the younger boy's face. "Clean up my room first. We're leaving in an hour." The future king then left the room. The young sorcerer followed him with his eyes, worry growing as he thought of what he'd just been told.

He put down the clothes on the bed and sat down beside it. They were to leave on horseback. The night after he'd overheard the queen's story. 'Could it be only a coincidence?' Merlin doubted so. During the time he'd stayed by Arthur's side he'd experienced way too many coincidences. No, there was something about this whole business that just didn't seem right. The boy let out a sigh. As always there was nothing he could to prevent it. The only thing he could was stay by Arthur's side and protect him as best he could.

* * *

50 minutes later, the brunette was searching intently through the contents of the big, old trunk that the old man had given him on his last birthday, his head almost completely swallowed as he tried to search close to the bottom. It was not a pretty piece, but the lock was strong and age had warped it so thoroughly that it could resist any attempt to open it other than the use of magic. Normally an old trunk like this would have been thrown out, but Merlin was especially fond of this flaw and used it to store his magic gadgets, keeping it well hidden underneath a pile of clothes in his closet. One time, as he'd just moved in, the prince had come by without warning to check up on his man servant's habits. Merlin had thought his heart would stop when he'd come back from the toilet, only to find the trunk containing all his magical artifacts and belongings held in the prince's hands. Luckily the prince hadn't tried to open it - if he had he'd probably persist until he'd finally succeeded.

"You're still looking for those things?" The voice of the old man sounded from the open doorway. "Why you'd need them is a mystery to me."

"She's after him, I know she is. I heard her say that-"

"Oh nonsense, Merlin! She's not planning to kill the boy," Gaius interrupted. All morning his apprentice had kept on telling how the queen had evil plans for her son-in-law, and the old man was getting tired of hearing of it. "Anyhow, shouldn't you hurry up and get to the stable?"

Merlin let out a sigh but nodded. His guardian when it came to one thing: he should hurry. He took a quick search through the trunk before he slammed it shut and uttered a word to lock it. The boy really wished he'd found the stones made out of Malara's tears, a gift he'd gotten for helping a sick, elderly woman on the outside of Camelot, but there was nothing he could to do about that now. Grabbing his bag and one of his thicker jackets, he left his room and headed out.

Reaching the stables, the boy let out a breath of relief. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, giving Merlin the time to get out the horses. That was until he entered the building and found himself looking right into the blond's face.

"Merlin, so glad you decided to join our party." His voice was silky smooth, and Merlin couldn't help but swallow hard. The young prince smiled, as if he'd noticed the servant's gulp."Oh yes, Merlin. Just you wait." Without any other word he led his bright white horse out and mounted it.

Merlin hurried over to his own horse and threw the saddle on it with haste. Judging by his smile the prince had already made plans for a 'fitting punishment' and there was no way he'd want Arthur to make it even worse.

"Ah, there you are. I'd started to think the horse had eaten you?" The prince teased as Merlin led out the animal. "Well, I guess that wouldn't happen. I know for a fact that the horse wouldn't put his teeth in something so..." he looked his servant up and down. "common".

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get out a word, the prince had kicked his horse in the sides and ridden off towards the gate. The brunette shook his head in fond exasperation and told his own horse to follow the prince's.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**The third chapter is finally here. I have to say that I really like some part of this chapter, and that I think I managed to show some of the relationship between Merlin and Arthur. Anyway, I'd like to hear your opinion - so please do write a review in the end, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A jealous queen - Part 3**

* * *

"Was this really the best you could find?" Arthur look down at the roasted squirrel in his hands. They had been on horseback all day and had finally set up camp to eat and get at least a few hours of sleep.

"It's not as easy as it seems. But if you don't want it, I'd be glad to take it of your hands."

"No, I'll take it." The prince answered, taking a big bite of the animal. It wasn't that it wasn't edible, it was just the principle of the matter. It had been Merlin's job to collect food from the kitchen and bring it with them on their journey, but the boy had completely forgotten about it and they'd left without even a piece of bread. "You could at least have shown up with a rabbit. These things are so sinewy."

"Then why don't you try to gather food tomorrow?" Merlin commented dryly. "Auch!" The boy complained as he got hit by the boot thrown at him by the prince.

"Clean my boots before you go to sleep. I want them free of dirt when we leave tomorrow." With that, the prince swallowed the last piece of meat and rolled over to his side, back turned to Merlin.

"Great.." Merlin muttered to himself. He'd already exhausted himself hunting for their food - not daring to use magic in case Arthur decided to go look for him; and now the prick wanted him to do more. "What's the point anyway?" he asked himself. "They're going to get all dirty again tomorrow."

"Merlin..." a voice murmured. "Shut up and do your job."

The servant let out a sigh and reached for the boot beside him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was awakened by a cold sensation running across his face. He sat up with a bewildered look on his face and looked around the camp.

"Morning, Merlin."

The brunette looked up and looking down at him was the prince, a mocking smile on his face.

"Time to get packed. We have to get on with the rest of our journey." The prince walked over to where he'd slept and sat down, eyes focused on Merlin. When there was no response, he lifted his hand, waving it in front of him. "Merlin? Hello? You in there somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. We have to get going."

Merlin got on his feet and began packing. They still had some left overs from yesterday's meal, and after they'd eaten, they got on their horses and continued in direction of north.

The ride was far and for the most time they rode in silence. On their journey they passed by a lot of lakes of shimmering blue, and trees as high as small mountains. The sun was about to set, and the bright shimmering light shined through the leafs of the trees surrounding them.

As they passed through an opening in the forest, Merlin admired the scenery around them, lost in his own thoughts. It was amazing how the leaves were able to create and reflect that many colors. It was as if they were an artwork created and given life from magic itself.

"Merlin!" The prince hissed. "Get back here! Now!"

The boy stopped and looked back over his shoulder. In his daze he'd ridden past Arthur and was now standing alone and fully visible on an open passage. From a bush on the side of the road he could see frantic waving and signs for him to 'get the hell away from the road and into the bush'. Merlin sent a quick glance down the road and could barely make out some dark shadows moving closer. Without another word he jumped of the stallion and quickly led it of the road and into hiding. It was not a second too late. In front of them on the road, five well-built men passed by on the backs of dark horses.

"I'm sure they were some of Morgana's men. I recognized them from the previous attack." Arthur told Merlin as the men disappeared in the other direction. The sorcerer nodded in agreement. He'd also recognized some of the men's faces. With dark thoughts on their minds, both of them turned to return to the backs of their horses. Only what met them was not the two stallions, but a dark haired women dressed in dirty rags.

"Long time no see, my dear brother."

Before the two travelers could even manage to open their mouths in response, the witch lifted her arm and they were flung backwards. Merlin heard a 'crack' as he hit something hard. He opened his mouth to scream, but the collision had knocked out all the air in his lungs, leaving him struggling for his breath. In front of him he could see the fading image of Morgana walking towards them. A triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:****  
**I think I have one big flaw when it comes to my writing - I really LOVE to get into the characters mind - especially the part were they think of another person. So yeah, that part of this chapter was not planned AT ALL, but oh well, that's what happens when Winny has noting to do at work^^

Tell me what you think of the chappie, okay? And also: Do you guys like that I do so many 'thinking' things, or should I try to write less of them? Tell me in the review thingy in the bottom, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:****  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A jealous queen - Part 4**

* * *

Merlin jerked opened his eyes and found himself glaring into a wall of thick straw. For a moment the young man was bewildered, but then slowly the memories of the most recent events hit him. They'd been taken by Morgana. Arthur! Where was Arthur? Merlin looked left and right, but the prince was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, he pushed himself to his feet and started to walk in direction of the only door in the room. A sharp pain stung in his leg and the sorcerer let out a cry of pain. Around both his ankles and his wrists were strong handcuffs made of a thorny plant. As he watched it, the plant moved, growing and adding a new layer to his captivity.

"I see you're finally awake. That's good." In the open doorway stood the previous ward of Uther Pendragon. Much had changed since the days they'd spent living together in the castle. Back then the Lady Morgana was a gentle and just woman that didn't see it improper for her to step up and do what was right. Merlin could still remember what a shocking blow it had been when he'd realised her change of attitude and at last her change of heart.

"What have you done to Arthur?" Merlin asked, his eyes fixed on the witch.

"Such a faithful servant. I've always admired that about you. Whenever something happens to my dear brother, you always seem to show up too. Not that you can actually accomplish anything to support him." she said laughing. "Still, a loyal pet is hard to come by these days..." Her eyes were narrowed into a glare that didn't seem focused on anywhere particular, thoughtful.

"What have you done to him?" the boy repeated, emphasis on each syllable.

"Now now, there is no need for you to be so dramatic." The witch turned her attention back to her visitor. "I've not hurt him. Well, not in any critical means. Despite your thoughts my intention is not to hurt him. Some wounds perhaps, but that's not avoidable I'm afraid. If only that cursed father of ours would acknowledge me, then-"

"Then you'd be the heir?" The words came spitting out of his mouth. "You're saying that if you got the crown next, then it would be fine."

A thin smile showed on her rosy lips. "Ah well, it would be better. It would be fair. Even if born outside the marriage, I'm still as 'rightful born' as Arthur." Disgust filled her usual immaculate face. "To despise magic that much, yet loving what it created more than his own life. My father is a hypocrite, and he will pay for his misjudgment and cruelty to my people." She looked out a little window in the back of the room and her eyes once again drifted away.

"Magic is not evil." Merlin spoke. "So why use it in that way then? Why not try to convince the king that he was wrong? That magic can be used to bring happiness and-"

"You know nothing, Merlin." She cut him off. "Nothing of how it feels to know that all the love someone has for you would cease to exist if he truly knew who and what you were." Her expression got said for a brief moment, and Merlin could make out the young woman he'd once knew and trusted.

She was still in there. Hurt. But the sorcerer also knew that there was little he could do to help her. The hurt had gotten a hold of her soul and turned into hate. A powerful hate directed to those she'd once loved the most. Until she could could learn to forget and forgive, Merlin feared that there was no hope for the Lady Morgana.

"I've might not been in a situation like yours before." The boy chose his words carefully as he continued. "But I know that you're hurt, and that even if you get the crown, it still won't make it feel better."

The witch let out a snort.

"Why am I even listening to you? You don't know anything, not like I do. A servant is what you are. A servant of Camelot and of my brother!" She paused and took a deep breath calming herself. "However, I've seen the way you look at my father. I know you do not agree with his opinion of magic." Stepping close to him, she cupped his chin up, looking straight into his eyes. The motion was almost friendly, but the eyes studying him were cold and pensive. "There might be a place for you in my world, Merlin. If you only know to choose the right side. I need people I can trust and rely on to be there when I need them… You might find a better purpose in life serving me instead of Arthur." She let go of his face and hurled around and headed toward the door. "I'll leave you with the choice. Give me your answer when I return." Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Inside, the boy let out a heavy breath. For a moment he genuinely considered her offer, but he soon pushed it away. Morgana's proposition might be good, but it wouldn't be the future he dreamed of. It would include magic, yes, but the wrong kind. Her world would be one where magic was feared and where it dominated. No, Merlin knew that his destiny was with Arthur. They were two sides of the same coin. He knew that the world he was promised, Albion — were magic and peace was one and the same; wasn't coming soon, but still. It was his destiny.

The boy straightened up and suddenly his eyes lit up in golden fire of light. The vines that held him drew back and let the young sorcerer free. Merlin didn't know how much time he had before the witch returned, but he wouldn't take any chances. Not with Arthur's life at risk. As fast as he could, Merlin moved over to the little window and looked outside. There was nobody to be seen. A wry smile appeared on his lips. He knew what he'd have to do. The Lady Morgana might know everything about Arthur, but she definitely didn't know all about him.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****  
**The last part you guys! Can you believe it? Here I was planning a sweet little oneshot and it turned out to be a story of five chapters! Amazing, right?

When I wrote this final part I was unsure how to do it. I wouldn't make it end too quickly, but I didn't want to make this last chapter a gigantic either. In the end I ended up with this.

Please tell me what you think of it, okay? Both the chapter and the story. I love hearing from you guys and I really think I'm getting better for each review I get.

Oh, and when I wrote it I got this idea for another story - so I might do that sometime soon^^  
Be sure to follow me so you don't miss it^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:****  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A jealous queen - Part 5**

* * *

Merlin was just finishing his preparations when he heard Morgana's footsteps half an hour later. He quickly grasped the item he'd been inspecting, and hurried over to the vines. Not a second before the witch walked through the doorway, the last vine curled itself back around his wrists, and Merlin couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain as a thorn pierced his skin.

"In pain, are we?" She walked over to him and put her hand on her lower arm. It was cold, and Merlin could feel the hairs on his body stand up by the touch. "Ah, I see one of my little friends got a little impatient while I was away." Quietly, she whispered a word, and the thorn carefully drew back and out of his flesh. The witch looked at the boy with an almost friendly look in her eyes. "Better? You see I'm not always up to no good. Magic can be used to help others, to free them from suffering."

"The suffering caused by the vines you created?" His words came out fiercely, mocking her, igniting a flame in her eyes. For a brief moment, Merlin thought he'd be killed on the spot, but to his relief the woman regained her calm and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm guessing that means that you've decided to reject my offer." She let go of him with a jerk of her hand and stepped back - her gaze pinned on him the whole time. "Fine. I guess that's that then. Don't say I didn't give you a chance, boy." Her eyes flamed up and she raised her arm towards him.

Without a sound of warning, a big tree came crashing through the roof and down in between the two sorcerers. From his side of the trunk, Merlin could hear a terrible scream of anger. Doubtlessly the Lady Morgana was not pleased with the turning of events.

As fast as he could, the boy used his magic to once again get free from the vines. As he distanced himself from the plant, he turned and a second later it was crushed by a new branch. 'That should take care of that,' Merlin thought as he hurried out of the hole in the wall created by the tree.

Outside, the servant hurried over to a separate building about the size of a tool shed. The door was locked, but Merlin found this less than a challenge and soon slipped inside closing the door behind him. He didn't have much time, he knew that. The witch was sure to figure out that something was going on and would check on her hostage before long.

"Arthur?" The boy tried, not daring to speak too loud out of fear of being found. There was no response and Merlin had to try once more in a louder voice getting the same result. The third time the boy opened his mouth, this time he didn't care if Morgana or her crew would find them - he had to find Arthur; a hand suddenly clenched around his head and covered his mouth.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" The price hissed into his ear. When he felt his servant stop resisting, he let him go and turned to face the entrance.

"You're alright!" Merlin gasped as he got his breath back.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm not some moron like you." His tone was arrogant, but Merlin could hear the warmth underneath it. "Here," The prince held out a dagger towards his servant, urging him to take it. "I know it's not much, but I fear this is the only thing you can wield without endangering me or yourself."

"I-"

"Merlin. Shut up and listen for once. We have to escape. God knows what happened, but whatever it was that made that crashing sound will not hold Morgana for long. She's a smart one and she's probably headed here as we speak. " He waved Merlin over to his side and pointed outside through a narrow opening in the door. "There are at least three men present with Morgana. I saw them earlier over there with some horses. My guess is that they're keeping our horses there as well. When I give the signal, you'll head for the horses and get them out here. I'll watch your back and fight of any that might approach us. Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, Arthur kicked open the door and ran out, sword in hand.

Merlin ran as fast as he could and arrived the horses without any difficulty. It was as Arthur had predicted. In the midst of the horses he could see their own two stallions. Quickly, he got the hold of them and he was about to bring them out when a dark shadow towered over him. There was no time to think. Without hesitation, Merlin brought his weight behind the dagger and drove it into the man's stomach. The boy didn't take the time to wait for the outcome, but grabbed hold of the reins and ran towards where he'd left Arthur.

The prince was waiting for him. Beside him on the ground lay two men, both down after battling the heir. As he noticed his servant, he ran to him and both climbed onto their horses as fast as they could. For a moment Merlin could have sworn that he saw a shadow of doubt in the blonde's eyes, but then the prince turned his horse and signaled their escape.

* * *

The day after, the duo returned to Camelot. It was early in the evening and they had been riding most of the time, barely taking the time to eat and drink. As they rode through the gate they were met by Guinevere, and she told them some horrifying news.

"My father has done what!?" The prince blurted out.

"He has made the queen his next heir." She repeated, tears appearing in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

The prince didn't show any sign of listening. He had already climbed back on his horse and rode off towards the castle.

In the background, Merlin wrinkled his forehead, worrying. A queen as the heir. This was not looking good. If there had been doubt before about the queen's motives, then they were now gone. Saying farewell to Gwen, the young sorcerer walked his horse over to the stables and left it in the care of the stable boy. Something had to be done, he thought. He would have to find proof.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
